Rome and Carthage
by dovaly
Summary: The story of Rome and Carthage; two lovers who were fated to fight.
1. Chapter 1

Rome and Carthage

The first time she met him, Elissa hated him. He was an upstart trying to play with with the big boys. He had only just begun to conquer territory around him and constantly yammered on about the glory of Rome and how it would eventually conquer the world. It was annoying and slightly ominous.

"Oh, leave it alone," Melite said after Elissa voiced her concerns, "He's just a little child. All small cities have illusions of grandeur. I'm sure will fade away soon."

"You forget, Melite, that I, too, began as a small city dreaming of power."

But Elissa heeded her friend's advice and ignored the annoying little city that lived in the center of Italy. True, she heard tales of his expanding power, but she disregarded it in favor of increasing her own wealth and power. It wasn't until Teispes called a world meeting that Elissa came into contact with him.

"You know Rome, do you not, Carthage," Teispes introduced during the pre-meeting banquet.

Elissa eyed the grinning teenager with distaste, "Yes, I believe we had met a century or two ago."

"Oh, I remember," Remus exclaimed, "You were with that one merchant who brought my king that beautiful gold necklace. He gave it to me after his death and I still wear it on occasion. I didn't know you were a country, though, I thought you were his courtesan."

Elissa blanched slightly at the insult, "I thought the ability to sense other nations came naturally to all of us," she said condescendingly, "I wonder what that says about you."

Remus's face turned red and Teispes tried to suppress a chuckle.

"Well, I must take my leave of you two. I have an impending war I must discuss with one of Greece's children."

"Ah, yes, I heard that-Macedonia, was it?-united all of Greece's city-states. Is he looking to conquer you, too? How foolish of him to take on the mighty Persian Empire. But you should be careful, he managed to defeat Melite's other children, and, as you know from experience, that is no easy feat."

"You know as well as I that much of Greece has been weakened from infighting. This little city-state and his young leader will prove little threat to me."

"I wouldn't underestimate the power of a small city," Remus warned, "We can do great things, you know."

Elissa rolled her eyes, but silently agreed with him. Even the smallest of cities could grow into great empires if the stars favored them. She herself had begun as a small city founded by an exiled Phoenician queen, her beloved Queen Dido whose name Elissa had adopted adopted after her mentor's sacrificing death.

"I am the Persian Empire," Teispes retorted, "My king, Darius, will not allow me to fall to these backwoods city-states. Ah, there's Thebes. Perhaps he knows where his uncouth brother is. Thebes! May I have a moment?" Teispes went off, leaving Elissa with the insufferable little Etruscan city.

"So, I have heard you have conquered much of the Italian Peninsula," Elissa almost regretted her attempt of making conversation when Remus immediately brightened up.

"Yes, it has been quite a harrowing series of campaigns, but I feel we are pretty close. The might of Rome will always prevail!"

"Um, yes, of course," Elissa replied diplomatically, "but enough about conquering, do you enjoy plays? I was visiting Greece and she took me to see a play in one of her children's cities. It was a wonderfully depressing tragedy about a man who unintentionally murdered his father and married his mother. Her people are very adept playwrights."

"I have seen it. _Oedipus Rex_, right? I will admit that Greece can produce many good things in the way of art and culture, but us Romans tend not to dabble in such frilly occupations as the theater. Still, it did have some merit."

Elissa was surprised at the intelligent conversation she and Remus were engaged in. The conversation ventured from Greek plays to architecture to trading strategies. He was very engaging, an that, combined with too much wine, led her to follow him back to his chambers when the banquet was over.


	2. Chapter 2

He was not a bad lover. In fact, he was a really good partner. She could tell that he had never been with another nation before, he treated her gently as if she was human and did not have the raw power most nations used in bed, but he was by no means inexperienced. She felt that the lack of barely veiled political agendas during sex refreshing, in all actuality.

"That was...amazing," Remus said the next morning.

Elissa paused in her dressing, "I did rather enjoy it. You are not a terrible lover. Much more gentle than that bastard Teispes. He does not know how to shut up about himself in the middle of making love, too. It's quite off-putting."

"You've slept with the Persian Empire?" Rome asked, slightly surprised.

"Of course. That's what powerful nations do, you know. We countries usually use sex as a way to seal alliances or business deals. That is, of course, unless the other country has a full-time partner. I would not try soliciting Margiana or Bactria will castrate you. I am amazed that you did not know this. You are barely younger than I; how can you be so ignorant of the ways of your fellow nations."

Remus looked angry, "Well excuse me for building my empire instead of socializing. You older nations seem to spend your time throwing parties and "negotiating" instead of working with your leaders to increase your power. I have feeling that the ancients' days are coming."

"You mean the Persian Empire? So you think that Macedonia will actually take him down? Teispes will fall not easily, that is for sure."

"Well, yes, but not just him. The old world order is about to crumble, Carthage. The time is almost at hand for us newer nations to reshape the world. And when the time comes, I will grab any opportunity that comes my way."

Elissa sighed, then wrapped her arms around Remus's bare chest, whispering into his ear, "Let us forget about the future. I still have a few hours before my boat leaves for Carthage."

Over the next few years, Elissa and Remus formed a relationship. Elissa found comfort in the emerging empire who distracted her from the many friends being killed or subjugated while Macedonia's king went on a rampage throughout the east. In return, Elissa offered Remus lessons on being a world power and how to interact with other powerful nations. She taught him rejuvenating rituals and nation etiquette.

But as years turned to decades, the world settled into a relatively stability and Remus turned into a sophisticated nation. His country bumpkin air had all but disappeared, leaving a powerful and handsome man in its wake. He was more attractive, certainly, but he also scared Elissa. She was once again reminded of the little boy who talked nonstop of conquering the world. Elissa tried to suppress these thoughts, but eventually came a time when she could no longer ignore his greed.

It happened one night after sex; Remus casually asked her, "Is it really right, you having Sicily? He is closer to me, both physically and culturally, and he dislikes your control."

"I don't think that it's any of your business whether my territory enjoys my rule or not," Elissa replied icily, "It certainly never stopped _you_."

"Um, well, don't you think that-"

"We will not discuss this anymore. Sicily is mine, and if he has a problem with that, it is a matter we shall deal with internally. We do not need outside interference."

The discussion was ended, but the matter was not closed. She could feel the tension always bubbling near the surface. While the sex did not lapse, the conversation that filled their time between the sheets certainly did. They either sat in awkward silences or argued about everything from Sicily to olive oil. She began spending increasingly more time in Carthage. It was just as well Elissa began focusing more on her own politics for Sicily, true to Remus's predictions, revolted. She quickly made her way to the profitable island in order to suppress the meager revolt.

When she got to Sicily, however, she was in for a nasty surprise. She was not the only empire on that island.

"Remus! What are you doing here?"

"Sicily does not like your control. I'm just giving him the help he need he needs to throw off his suppressor. You know, helping out the the weak and stuff."

"Bull crap. You and I both know that you're only here to take Sicily for yourself."

Remus smiled a little, "You have always been able to read me, love. I guess there's no chance of you just quietly giving me Sicily, is there?" he glance at her angry face, "I guess not. I'm only doing this because Sicily is close. Elissa, I still love you. No hard feelings?"

Elissa studied the empire in front of her. Did he really think, after this, she would still follow him willingly to bed at night? From his innocent expression, she guessed he did. He had no previous relationship with another nation before. Perhaps he thought that, at least in her personal life, she was as docile and loyal as any Roman citizen. Once again, the task fell to her to educate the young empire on how the world really works.

She slapped him in the face. Hard.

"You bastard! How can you stand there telling me that you love me while take away my territory? I hate you! Goodbye, Roman Empire, may I never have the misfortune of conversing with you again. The next time we shall meet shall be on a battlefield."

She walked away, not bothering to look at the tear she new was running down Remus's cheek.


End file.
